


Introductions and Farwells

by istanraven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istanraven/pseuds/istanraven
Summary: Josephine doesn't have time to think as she watches the realization dawn on Bellamy, her last resort? Shoving him up against a wall, kissing him with everything she had, then stabbing a paralytic syringe into his neck. (based on The 100 6x05)





	Introductions and Farwells

She watched him for a moment, the concentration apparent on his face as every second passed that she didn’t respond. 

She didn’t know how. 

Her father hadn’t told her that these people had a language, one that hadn’t sounded like anything she’d heard, and she’s heard many over her lifetime. This one almost sounded made up. And for a moment she thought maybe it was and this was his way of trying to get her to slip up, maybe she hadn’t been a good enough Clarke and he’d already been one to realize who she was. It was when she saw his eyes start to widen in recognition that she went into immediate panic. He was going to figure her out, he already knew what they were doing. If he did, he’d let everyone else know, their entire system would be destroyed and it would be her fault. What they had been building up for years would be ruined because of this little slip up, because this man had been able to see through her facade.

Without another moment of hesitation she did the first thing that came to her mind as a distraction, grabbing a hold of the front of his jacket and shoved him up against the wall opposite wall, quickly pressing her lips against his before he could make a move or form another thought that she wasn’t the woman he knew. 

She could feel him try to shove her away, the lingering suspicions still apparent in his hesitations. But this only made her kiss him harder, her hold on his jacket staying firm. 

Right as she was about to give up, pull away and prepare herself to have to deal with creating a scene as she tried to stab the syringe into his neck, she felt his fighting lessen. She barely had time to even process the situation before she found herself pushed up against the wall, pinned by Bellamy who was staring down at her with an emotion in her eyes, she couldn’t even begin to decipher.

He knew.

He knew and she couldn't reach up in time to lodge the needle into his neck and now they were all screwed. One of his hands dropped the hold on one of her wrists and Josephine prepared herself for a punch to the face, or a strangle, anything in his desperation to try to bring back Clarke. She looked away, back towards the door as she felt her heartbeat begin to quicken. 

What she felt on her face a moment after made her freeze, it wasn’t what she’d expected from him, especially thinking that he’d figured it out. But maybe he hadn’t, she thought, as she felt his hand brush softly against her face. Before she could even meet his gaze again, she felt his lips press back against hers with an equal fervor and she felt herself smile in triumph. 

It quickly dropped when she began to feel. 

She began to feel everything from Bellamy, like it was coming off of him life waves and she didn’t know how to handle it. 

She couldn’t even begin to be able to describe the emotions she felt from the man kissing her. It was an overwhelming sense of relief and alleviation. Like years of turmoil was being pent up inside of him and he was letting it all spill out in that moment, letting her feel the utter raw passion and love emanating from him as he continuing to kiss her. It was like he was in an overwhelming sense of solace but combined with an overarching need to hold onto her like he was afraid he was going to lose her if he loosened his hold even for a moment.

That’s what she could feel most from him, the fear of loss, the fear of losing the woman whose body she was in, the fear of losing Clarke. She felt bad of course, but then again she didn’t. Had it not been for Clarke’s death, she wouldn’t be here. If one man had to suffer for her to live, then sucks for him. 

It took her a moment before she remembered what the purpose of kissing Bellamy was for. She quickly reached into the back of her pants, grabbing a hold of the syringe before pulling away from him slightly. He looked dazed, his eyes staring down at her with such emotion she felt her breath escape her for a moment. She’d recognized that gaze in Gabriel, one of love, all consuming love. And by the way he’d kissed her, she knew this wasn’t a second or third time thing. He’d never been like this with Clarke before, despite looking at her like she was everything. 

“Oh Bellamy,” she murmured, smiling slightly, “you poor guy.” 

“What?” He questioned, his brows creased as he looked down at her. 

“You loved her didn’t you? And now it’s too late and she’ll never know.” She hummed softly as if in contemplation, watching in enjoyment as she watched his face drop. 

She watched as the love lingering in his eyes a moment before morphed into a sinking desperation, a never ending sadness that Josephine could only describe as the coldest depths of despair, the utter darkness lurking in the cool depths of her consciousness. 

She’d never seen someone in such inconsolable despair and she wanted it to stop, wanted him to stop looking at her like she’d taken away from him his entire world. 

“Who are you?” He said, his voice breaking slightly and she didn’t hesitate a moment longer before stabbing the syringe straight into his neck, watching as he collapsed to the floor, the paralytic doing its job. 

She stood for a moment collecting herself before she rounded over to him. She bent down next to him, watching him stare back at her with wide eyes. Josephine reached up as the tear slipped from his eyes, slowly falling down his cheek. She brushed a finger across his cheek before properly introducing herself.

“Josephine Lightbourne,” she said. “Nice to meet you.”


End file.
